Secrets
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and your boyfriend Dave Strider cheated on you. His brother is here to comfort you, but it turns out that he wants more from you.. Rated M. Yaoi. I do not own Homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. On a side-note, I don't like John/Dirk very much, but I just wanted to write a fanfic about them. Let's see how this will turn out.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, you just turned sixteen and you're fucking sweating.

The reason why you are sweating so much is Texas. And the reason why you are in Texas is because of Dave, your boyfriend. And the reason why you're visiting Dave is a simple one. He just wanted to see you so badly, also he said that his brother is fucking pissing him off - like always. It's been like this every day of every week of every month of every year, means that it will continue on and on. But you actually like Dirk, he's not a bad guy, to be honest. You sigh and stare out of the window from Dirk's car who picked you up at the airport. "What's bugging you, Egbert?" He asks, while turning the music off for a bit, then looking at you. You smile, while thinking about an answer. "Oh, nothing! Say, Dirk.. did he change that much?" You frown a bit, then he gives you a prompt reply. "Well, shit. Ya' know, I could talk with you about this, but nontheless.. He really changed that much." Then he smiles at you and your heart pounds in your chest, nearly bursting out.

The feeling didn't change as you both arrive in front of the apartment and right after you got out of the car, you slam the door and walk over to the apartment door, waiting for Dirk to unlock the door. He takes your bags and gives you the key, so you can unlock it for yourself. "Fuck, man, I'm busy dragging your damn bags into this apartment so better move." He steps in, then kicking the door with his foot and puts your bags in the living room. You're already standing in Dave's room, looking around. In the hallway, there were a lot of smuppets, sticking their puppet-arses in the air. God, what if you're doing that as well? But you doubt that Dave and you will have sex sometime soon, because he's always busy and he has a lot on his mind right now. It sucks, to be honest. Oh, speaking of your boyfriend.. Your eyes are catching his light blonde hair, his face is sticking in the pillows and his upper body is completely naked. Also, he's fucking thin as hell.

Dirk follows you in silence, then tapping you on the shoulder. "If you want something to eat, then just call the number on the kitchen table or ask me. I have a lot of stuff in my room, y' know. This stuff is nasty. Also, if you're hearing moans or some weird noises, then it's because my boyfriend is screaming for more." He chuckles and looks at his brother, while you simply nod. "He looks terrible." - "Yeah, hasn't eaten in about 4 weeks. It's fucking sad, you know." The doorbell is ringing and Dirk walks over to answer the door while your eyes are shifting over to your boyfriend. He really looks terrible, to be honest. "John!" A voice calls out and you turn around, facing Jake. "Oh, hey, Jake." You smile at him, hugging him. He hugs you back, then looking at you. "You look terrible, lad! Been a heavy flight, huh?" He cocks an eyebrow and you slightly nod, while smiling. "I'm fine, Jake. Have fun with Dirk and whatever you're doing." - "Oh, hell! If you would know.." Jake chuckles, then walking into Dirk's room who is following him. You have no clue what you should do, so you decide to wake up Dave.

As you enter the room, you realize that it smells. Or rather, it stinks a lot. Ugh, you can't even handle that and as soon you step in, Dave turns around in the bed, then getting up a bit. "John? Please, to fucking god, tell me that I'm not dreaming." You laugh a bit, then sitting down next to him, taking his hand. "You're not dreaming, Dave. And if you were actually dreaming then your eyes would be closed, right?" - "Dude, you have a point." Dave smirks, then getting closer to you just to peck your lips lightly. You smile at him, while you're hearing moans from the room opposite Dave's room. "Whoa. What was that?" You laugh, while entangling your finger with his fingers. "Hell, John. You have no fucking clue, huh? They're lovers and they bang. That's normal." Standing up, he let go of your hand then torkling into the bathroom. You shiver and decide to follow him, kicking one of the smuppets aside. "Dave, did you drink again?" - "Dude, no. I'm still 15. This shit would be illegal if they would give me something to drink." He splashes cold water on his face, then he shuffles over to his room again and gets dressed. "John, I have to work, okay? I'll talk to you when I return. Or.. doing other things to you." He chuckles, then kicking a few of those puppets out of the way and puts his shoes on. "Okay." You smile, then raising your hand and wave at him while he does the same. Then the door closes and you're alone - well.. not really, if you wouldn't hear the moans again. Argh, fuck it. Fuck your life and fuck everything.

After you drop your bags next to his bed, you return into the living room and drop down on the couch and grab the remote. Maybe there's a nice Nic-Gage-movie somewhere in this shitty television but you hope it. Or else you have to watch another dumb movie again which you don't like at all. Zapping through a few programs, you sigh instantly and stop at a romantic movie. Well, better than nothing, right? In the middle of the movie, you're hearing that Jake leaves and you shout a 'good bye'. He replies the same, then giving Dirk one last kiss and walks out of the apartment. Dirk is walking to the couch, dropping down on it as well. "What for a sick shit are you watching?" He cocks an eyebrow, while putting his feet on the coffee table, kicking a smuppet down. "I don't know, 50 first dates? I'm not into some sort of shit." You reply that instant and turn the volume up, then down again until it reaches 0. "Romantic movies are as sick as Jake's cofession, you know." He chuckles lightly and that defintely caught your attention. "Oh, you think so?" You turn around to face him and after a while he does the same. "Well, yeah. We're not really together but he thinks that I'm his boyfriend just because we're making out. This shit is really dumb." - "I feel the same, actually." The words are just flowing out of your mouth and without even thinking about it you realize that you never wanted to say that. "I mean.. well.." - "I get what you mean." Dirk interrupts you, then looking at you. "You guys haven't done it yet?" You shake your head and he takes a deep breath.

"So, you're still a virgin, huh.." Dirk speaks up again, then looking to the television. "Yeah." You shrug, looking at him. You wonder why he's saying that, all of a sudden. Also, does he even know when Dave will return? It has been one hour and you already miss him. "John. I have to tell you something." He snatches the remote out of your hands and turns the television off. It is still a bit bright, so you can clearly see his face. "Yeah? Do tell." You frown a bit, wondering if it's something bad and as Dirk tells you the whole story, your heart sinks into your trousers. Or rather, it is breaking in a lot of pieces. Dave cheated on you. You actually believe him, of course, but you want to hear it from Dave instead.

"This is.. wow. Dunno what to say, man. Really." You sigh, then looking out of the window and as Dirk pulls you into a hug, you calm down for a bit. His hug is just so warm, yet so soft.. and he smells good, really good actually. On top of that, his chest is exposed and his lips are somewhere into your hair. You instantly know what's going on and he knows it too. "Hey, Dirk?" You break the hug for a bit, just to look up at him and you can see his handsome face, his eyes, his chin, his cheeks, everything. Dirk Strider is a handsome man, you're not even going to deny it. "Yeah?" He looks at you, tilting his head while he cups your cheek slightly. "Kiss me." You stare into his eyes, blushing slightly. And as he pulls you closer and kisses you softly on the lips, your heart is just going to burst out soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me guys! Do you want a second chapter? I'm pretty sure this story isn't finished yet, so... Tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, since I got 2 reviews, I might as well continue with this story. I don't know how many chapters this one will have, but anyhow.. Enjoy. _I'm __**only**__ writing in John's POV!_ Also, blah blah, I do not own Homestuck.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you. And what's worse, his brother kissed you.

He was also the one who told you the whole story. When Dave returned from work one day, he brought a dude home and the last thing what Dirk heard were loud moans and banging against the wall. He even told you that he's sorry for that what happened but you just wanted to be alone for a while, so you decided to sleep in Dirk's room. Well, why not? If your boyfriend is cheating on you, you can do the same. So, also, you wake up after a horrible night and back off as you look over to Dirk who is sleeping deeply. Pushing his arm aside, you growl in frustation and look around. His room is totally different from Dave's room. Oh yeah, while you were thinking about Dave, your 'boyfriend' steps in and looks at you. His sunshades are on his freckled nose and as he cocks an eyebrow, you stand up and walk out of the room, directly into the kitchen. Yes, you will be strong for this battle.

"So, he told you." He bites down on his lower lip, while taking his sunshades off. Sitting down in front of you while you're trying to prepare frosty flakes, you look at him. "Who told me what? Dave, I'm not dumb. You can tell me everything." He breaks the eye contact, staring down on his sunshades. "Well.. my brother knew it from the start and.. yeah, he just fucking knew it." His voice breaks and he's still avoiding your stare. Or rather, your glare. "So what? I would be grateful if I were you and if I had such a fucking nice brother." You hiss between your teeth, putting the bowl away. "And you know what? I've done nothing to you nor did I have sex with another guy. Because I loved you. All this time, I've always been loving you and you're trying to be careless and take a guy home after work. I'm sick of you, Dave. Sick." You leave the room, then entering the bathroom. And that's where you start crying like a baby.

A slam was heard, probably Dave left again for work, but you don't even care about this. You hate him so much that you wish you could just punch him or something like that. Ahh, yeah, that would be a great chill. But instead of doing that, you did nothing but look at your pesterchum. Apparently, a few of your friends are pestering you. You sigh and open the first window.

- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:30 a.m -

TT: Do you need a hug or some sort of shit?

EB: no i'm fine.

EB: ... i think?

TT: You know, John. You always can talk with me if something or someone is bothering you. I don't bite.

EB: i know, dirk.

EB: and i'm really thankful for that.

EB: but.. on a side-note, do you like me?

TT: I like you more than you think, John.

- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:39 a.m -

Okay, now he is really confused. So, Dirk likes him or has been liking him for quite a while. And what's even worse, one of the trolls is pestering you. Oh great. You hate the trolls, but there's one under them who is actually really nice. Yeah, actually you decided a short time ago that you would drop those thoughts and answer the troll already.

- irregularMonster [IM] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

IM: yyo jjohn wwhats uup?

EB: nothing much, really..

EB: dave cheated on me.

EB: and now i'm all depressed and shit.

IM: ooh mmy ggod iim sso ssorry jjohn :c

IM: sshould ii ttalk tto hhim?

EB: nah, it's fine. i don't want him anymore, though..

IM: sso yyou llike aanother eelse?

IM: jjohn ii tthink ii kknow wwho yyou llike..

EB: yeah?

EB: speak up.

IM: ccould iit bbee ddirk? :o

EB: ...

EB: what?

EB: NO!

IM: hhaha yyoure iin llove wwith hhim! :3

IM: bbut jjohn hhonestly ddirk wwould nnever hhurt yyou.

IM: hhes nnot llike hhis bbrother yyou kknow.

EB: i know that already!

EB: but.. hey, you know you're right!

EB: damn.

IM: hhaha, ii kknew iit ffrom tthe sstart oon.

IM: ddirk jjust ppestered mme eearlier yyou kknow.

IM: aand hhe ssaid tthat hhe llikes yyou aa llot.

EB: he said that?

EB: holy cows in heaven..

IM: iif ii wwere yyou ii wwould ttalk tto hhim..

EB: you're right! i'll just do that!

IM: bbut ddont ddo tthe wwindy tthing -w-;;

EB: haha, i won't.

EB: see you!

IM: ggood lluck jjohn c:

IM: bbye 3

- irregularMonster [IM] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

You leave the bathroom and kick his door open. Dirk was sitting on his bed, playing some sort of game and looks at you, confused. "You! Dirk, do you like me?" You stomp over to him, then crossing your arms while looking at him. He grabs the remote and turns the television off, then he kicks Lil'Cal away from his feet and looks at you, concerned. "I like you, John." His answer caused a lot of things inside you. Your heart is beating unbelievably fast, your face burns and your chest hurts. Dropping down next to him, you take his hands and pull him closer to you, then you peck his lips softly. "I like you too, you know.." Dirk chuckles, while he pulls you in a hug and whispers into your ear slowly.

"Would you like to have sex with me, then?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ohohoho, I'm such a bad, bad, bad person. 8D Don't worry, chapter three will be up soon enough! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Since I have a lot of time, I might as well update my suckish story. But I'm happy for all the reviews and faves c: Thanks, this makes me very happy! As always, I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters. But I own my fantrolls irregularMonster [IM] and cardinoCaelistic [CC] ! They will show up in parts of the story, just sayin' ~

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're sitting in a random closet in a random room and you're shivering.

Okay, first off, you have to pull your thoughts together. Dirk likes you. He wants to make out with you. You think it's a bit too early. He thinks that it's the right time. So, while you are apparently sitting in Dave's closet, you don't really want to make a fuss about it, but still - Dirk is _freaking you out to death_. It has always been like this. Dirk is a complicated man who would always joke about several things and then later, you realize that this joke wasn't being serious. Honestly, you're getting a fucking headache from him. Your phone vibrates in your pants and you pull it out to look at the screen. One of your chums has been pestering, or rather trolling you. You sigh deeply, opening the chat. You just hope that this chat is over soon.

- cardinoCaelistic [CC] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

CC: man

CC: man

CC: y're stuck in deep shit y' know that

EB: uh? what?

CC: well y' know dave just pestered m' earlier and he said

CC: that y're in love with his big bro

EB: he said that!? when?

CC: 'bout 55 minutes ago, m' boy

CC: but don'tcha worry i already said that this is a rumor

EB: ... no, it isn't.

CC: what are y' kidding m' ?

EB: nope. i like his brother and i might be able to fall in love with him.

EB: also,

EB: why the fuck didn't you block him yet? you hate dave!

CC: yes i do but y're sure y're in love with d-stri?

EB: i am, for god's sake!

EB: i'm over dave already.

EB: .. for a short time, though.

CC: oh m' boy . . .

CC: shall i come over to his house?

EB: would be nice, thanks.

CC: i will bring the sake then!

- cardinoCaelistis [CC] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

You sigh and stuff the phone back in your pocket, then you get up a bit and kick the door to the closet open, then you crawl out and walk down the hallway. Stopping in front of the living room you spot Dirk, who is laying here on the couch, rolled up and Lil' Cal watches him with his puppet eyes. His golden tooth is shimmering lightly in the sunlight. _Gross. _You shiver a bit and open the entrance door, then stepping back a few steps, while waiting. A troll shoots into the room, doing a kickflip and turns around before his feet meet the ground and then he gets up a bit, grinning at you. Yes, this troll is one of your best friends. His name is Marquis Caelistis and he is also one of the most craziest guys you've ever met. "Sup, John." He walks over to you, patting your shoulder lightly while glancing into the living room. When he spots Lil' Cal, he backs away a bit, then exclaiming, "This puppet is gross." Then, as he walks into the room, he steps behind the couch while dropping his hands on it.

"Dirk Strider, you enormous fuckass." You hear him saying that and silently walk to him, postioning yourself next to your best friend. Dirk's eyes are closed and when his hand twitches, Marquis leans over to him and blows him lightly on the lips. "Dirky-Dorky, get your fucking ass up!" The eyes from the blonde shot open wide and as he grabs the neck from the troll, you try to calm him down. "Diiiirk! Please, be gentle to Marquis!" His eyes are twitching, but he let go and sits up properly. "What the fuck do you want?" _Oh, that's a nice and charming way to ask someone._

"I want some details. You both-", he looks between the both of us, while he crosses his arms and points with one finger on each hand on both of us, "-.. did you do it yet?" Grinning, he gets a bonk from Dirk, who is just sighing deeply. "No. And now move your ass out of my nice-looking apartment or Lil' Cal will haunt you in your wildest nightmares." - "Wow, Dirky! I'm so touched, but John invited me over, so I'm staying here." Dirk glares at you with his orange orbs and you shudder.

His glare is making you feeling uncomfortable.

"You're a liar, Marquis." He suddenly said, while still looking at you. "John is a guest himself, he can't invite people over, not even his best friends. Now get the fuck out before I kick your ass." Marquis let out a small gasp, then he throws his hands into the air and made his way out of the apartment. After the slamming was heard, there was a uncomfortable, awkward silence between the both of you. While you examine his face, you think about things like what he's thinking or what would happen next. Would he hit you? Would he kick you out? Or.. what's worse, would he kiss you? You flinch a bit, as he gets up and scoots closer to your face, then he laughs. Directly into your face. And god damn, it hurts. His laughter is so unreal that it is not even possible anymore. "John. I will molest you." He shuffles around on the couch, while grabbing your wrist and pulls you down on it, then he pulls you on his lap.

"Just saying, you won't like it very much." Suddenly, you face the floor while you try to struggle between his legs. One leg pulled over your legs, he pokes your butt gently, then he drops down to whisper into your ear, "Count." - "W-what?" You squeak out, still struggling and he only presses his leg deeper into yours. "Fine, I will count!" You cried out between gritted teeth and as he raises his hand, you suddenly figure it out. He wants to slap you. On your butt. Several times. "Let's see how much you can handle." He chuckles evily, then the first slap drained down on your butt and you scream. "One!" He rests his hand on it before he slaps you again. "Two!" You scream louder than you expected. The next slap hits you harder than the second one. "Three!" You pant a bit, still screaming. Then he releases your legs and wraps his arm around your waist, picking you up and while you drop down on his lap, you're winching in pain.

"Welcome to my life, John Egbert." He gently kisses you, while you can't think of anything else but the thought that he just slapped you.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, for god's sake, **don't freak out at the last part**. It's just, I'm currently reading _Fifty_ _Shades of Grey _and this book is literally fucking my brain up. :c Okay, next chapter will follow as soon as when I'm going to fix my charger for the laptop. :l


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Fuck this. I can't take a small hiatus while thinking about my fanfics. Also, I've got some time free since I decided not to work for the time being, but uh yeah. You get it. This is the 4th chapter from 'Secrets' and it contains masturbation over skype. And no, John and Dirk haven't done it.. yet. :3

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're back in your town since one month. Since you broke up with your boyfriend and since his brother likes you and since this all happened - you decided to pack your stuff and get the fuck out of there. This all happened a month ago and you don't know what happened to the both. You don't care either way. Dave cheated on you and Dirk slapped you. Of course you told it to your father, who wasn't really pleased with this, but otherwise you had a nice time with him afterwards. You even help him baking cakes all day, since you won't go to the college for some time. You even got a letter from Berkeley, but then you decided that college is nothing for you and you wrote them, that you will start next year. They were okay with it, surprisingly. And they even told you that they can't wait to meet you. You actually feel really.. happy about that. Much happier than about a month ago.

You decide to hang around in front of your computer all day when suddenly your Skype blinks. _Huh?_

__You open your skype and you're seeing that you have a friends request from someone from Texas. Oh yeah, you and Dirk extended your skype names, but you nearly forgot his until you regocnize it again. You click on 'accept' and suddenly, you get an incoming call. _Whoa, what the fuck?_

__You sigh heavily and click on the green button in the middle, the one with the webcam. Of course you do have a webcam, since you're just so cool and- No, jokes aside. Your father bought one for you when you turned fourteen and he thought that it would be so 'super nice' and 'super cool' when you finally have a webcam to chat with all your friends. You vid-camed with Rose and Jade once, also with Jane and Jake. It is cool, when someone can see you on the other side of the world just by pressing a button. Actually, you are also really nervous. You haven't camed in over a while now, so.. yeah. This is not cool at all. Not cool. So not cool. _Okay, calm down, John._

__"Sup." A voice was heard and you freeze, then looking at your screen. "Oh, hi, Dirk!" Your voice is really high-pitched at the moment and you can't even calm down. _Oh, shit shit shit shitshitshitshit._

__"John, if you ain't ready you always can hang up on me, alright? It's no big deal.." His voice is so soft like it always was before and like back then when you were in Texas. Suddenly, you can feel tears streaming over your cheeks and you instantly bonk your head on the table in front of you. "John?" - "Stop talking!" You hiss at him, while wiping your tears away. "I.. you slapped me.. why the_ fuck_ are you doing this?" You start trembling a bit, then you get up and close the door shut before yelling to your father, "Don't enter my room! I'm busy!" Then you sit down again in front of him - or rather the screen. "John.. I.." You could hear his soft moan as he sighs hard. "I think I fell in love with you." He looks at you with his familiar gaze and then you're crying again.

"Fuck, Dirk! Don't make me cry!" You yell at him, tears streaming down.

"I'm sorry!" He throws his hands up, yelling as well.

"You love me, huh? Prove it!" You continue yelling and for fuck's sake, you don't even care if your father hears you.

".. Okay." After a long pause, you could hear his soft voice again, then he opens his belt and backs down a bit. "Tell me what I should do."

You stare at him, then you have the craziest ideas in your head spunning and after you bit down on your lip, you say, "Masturbate in front of me."

He chuckles, then nodding lightly and gets up to strip his trousers down, then his boxers. You could see his enormous length and a blush spreads across your face. Then after he took his shirt off as well, he sits down again and tilts the screen so that you could see the tip of his cock, then he starts rubbing it with using his hand and you're just staring. He grins, as he starts jerking himself off while moaning your name. You think that this is completely hot and you slide up and down on your seat, your fingernails digging in your trousers. "Oh, John~" He moans louder, still sliding his hand up and down on his cock and as you pull out the tip of your tongue to lick over your lips, something white is splurting out and he instantly stops. "Heh." You could hear his small chuckle, as he stands up, his legs white from his cum and your eyes are widening at this sight. "Dirk! Did you just.." He comes back, a pair of boxershorts hiding his best piece and sits down in front of you.

"My, my, John. This is gotta be interesting. Say, where do you live again?" He speaks up and you open your mouth to give him an answer, but it seems like you just lost your voice. "Uhm.. New York. In Brooklyn." You sigh a bit at his stomach. _Why does he have to be so sexy..?_

__"Then I'll come over. Let me buy a ticket online." His fingers are sliding over his keyboard and you stare at him, utterly speechless and in shock.

Dirk is going to visit you. And this makes you happy. Hence the fact that you were mad at him just a while ago, and honestly you don't give a damn. "Dirk.." You start speaking and then you realize that your head is just empty.

"Yeah?" Oh dear god, his voice again. It makes you so damn crazy.

"I.. I love you too." After you said this, a big smile spreads across Dirk's face and he blows a kiss to you. "I can't wait to hold you again, John."

Yeah, you can't wait either. This is going to be so damn good.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, the fourth chapter is finished! And honestly, I really can't wait either when John and Dirk meet up. u w u ;;


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, this one contains now hard sex and slight cussing. Yeah, John and Dirk are finally getting through it and I know, I'm not good at writing sex scenes, but whatever. Enjoy anyway~

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you're grinning like an idiot.

Currently, you're standing at the airport from New York, waiting for Dirk. He told you that he would visit you but even then, you're nervous as hell. You haven't seen him for one month in real life and over one week in Skype, where he.. _Oh, god. Pull yourself together._

You're still blushing at the fact that he really masturbated in front of you and you wonder why he wants to visit you now so suddenly. But nonetheless, you're still happy and your grin just won't go away. Not even when he enters the airport lobby and turns around to look at you. You run over to him and stop directly in front of him. "Hey!" He wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug. "John." Even when he only said your name, you can't hold your blush back that just is spreading across your cheeks. "Hey, Dirk. Glad that you could make it h-" He interrupts you with a soft kiss, then his lips are going down to your neck, before he whispers into your ear, "Let's go."

You nod with an awfully red face, then you grab his bags and walk out of the airport, together with him. He gets into your car, while you're busy putting his bags down on the back seat, then you slide onto the front seat and start the motor, then you start driving down the road. The whole way from the airport to your house, it's awfully quiet between the both of you. When you park in front of your house, Dirk gets closer to you and pulls himself on your lap, then kissing you again. You could feel his erection against your crotch, while you wrap your arms around his lower body, kissing him back. His tongue is exploring your mouth and as you pull him slightly closer, he breaks the kiss.

"Stop that or I'm going to fuck you hard on the back seat." You chuckle, while you open the door, then he slides down on your lap and gets out of the car, while you're doing the same. Grabbing his bags, you follow him then you unlock the door to your house and as soon as you put his bags down, he grabs your wrist and pulls you upstairs and you stumble by each step until you push him into your room. Luckily, the door was open or else he would fall over or something like this. He stumbles forward, then entering your room with a loud gasp. "Why is your room so damn clean?" Dirk drops down on your bed and you sit down next to him, looking around. "It ain't that clean, mind that.." You laugh awkwardly, while Dirk gets closer to you, then all of a sudden, he was over you. Now, you're just nervous and you try to flinch, but because Dirk is sitting down on you, it's much more heavier. "Nervous?" He laughs a bit, while you look at him, then you get up a bit and your hand found its way to his belt and you shake your head, your face redder than before. "It's my first time, you know.." – "I'll go easy on you, then." He gently opens your trousers with one of his hands, while you unbuckle his belt and as soon as your trousers are off, he gets down and kisses your neck, while you strip his trousers down. Dirk chuckles, then he shakes his head a bit and grabs both of your hands, holding them tight on the bedsheets. While he moves away, he turns you around, so that you're facing the pillow and his fingers are going down your shirt, pulling it up to your head, then he puts it off for you, since you can't even move. You are fucking unable to move yourself and honestly, it's very fucking bad for you. You want to touch him. As soon as he pulls down your boxershorts, you're feeling something in your butthole. Oh dear god, his finger in your butthole. Now, you think that you can't be ready yet, so you flinch by every move he is doing with his own finger.

Suddenly, you're turned around so that you face him and as he spreads your legs wide, you shiver. "W-Wait!" You squeak out, but he only grins and unbuckles his own boxers. At this time, you only could stare. This big cock of his is going into your.. Oh god. Oh dear fucking god. He nudges your entrance with the tip of his length while he pulls you into a kiss. His tongue is exploring your mouth again, like before while you feel something down – and all of a sudden, he thrusts into you. You moan into his mouth, while digging your nails into his back. "Wasn't that bad now, was it.." He whispers against your lips while he thrusts harder. You slightly nod, still moaning out with pleasure, yet with pain. Yeah, it was your first time, but heck, this first time is so damn good. Sometimes, you feel proud of yourself that you actually pulled yourself together and on top of that, it was with Dirk. This Dirk, who was here for you to comfort you and you even can tell by yourself that this man loves you. And as soon as you let go, he comes into you after each thrust he made. Panting heavily, you pull him closer and wrap your arms around him.

"I love you, Dirk." You whisper as he breathes against your skin and as he gets up to look at you, he smiles slightly. "I love you too, John."

* * *

** A/N: **My chapters are getting so short ;3; I hope that the next chapter will be longer, if there is one.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Never really had a chance to update my story, but since it's a long weekend, I shall go on and update it at least :3 As always, I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, you're sweating and you're completely naked.

Now you ask yourself, why are you naked? The reason is next to you, sleeping. And the reason has blonde hair and just took your virginity over a few hours ago. Now, it's just dark in the room and your eyes are shifting around your own room, while Dirk moves a bit, resting his head on your shoulder. Yes, he's here and yes, it's real. Also, you lost your virginity. Hah, that feels like a chill. Dirk is the last person you would love right now.

"Dirk."

Even in the darkness, your voice sounds strange. Probably, because you moaned and screamed a lot during sex. Your voice just sounds like shit, too raspy and nontheless, Dirk heard you. He gets up a bit, looking at you while he turns the lights on. "John." He smiles softly and caresses your cheek, while you grab his neck and tug him closer to your face, then you whisper, "Oh, Dirk.." You don't really need to say more, because when he kisses you hard and as soon as your tongue is sliding over his teeth, you both sleep together again for the second time. _Hmh, victory._

You wake up 3 hours later, your lips completely swollen and your butt hurts. As does your back. You stand up while tugging your jeans over your thin legs, then you get a hoodie and walk out without causing a noise, but to your big luck, Dirk turns around in the bed and continues to sleep. Good, he didn't heard anything. You close the door silently and then your feet are making the way down to the kitchen, where your dad sits at the table, nipping on a cup of coffee.

"John." His voice sounds rather strange and you wonder what's up. You only nod at him, a slight smirk appears on your lips as you get a cup and then you sit down while the coffee is busy to get into your cup - yeah, that's a weird way to think about making coffee like this, but you're dead tired and your ass hurts like a bitch. Carefully, you move around on the chair, while your dad slams the cup onto the table.

"John!"

You stare at him, then you slowly raise your finger and scratch your cheek. "W-What?"

"I told you not to have sex until you're an adult." His voice is cold and then you realize what you have done. _Oh shit._

"I'm sorry dad." You stare at the table, while drawing circles with your finger and then Dirk enters the room and grabs your cup before he sits down next to you. "Hi."

"Dirk." Your father greets him, as nothing has happened between the both of you and as always he's playing innocent. Dirk only sips the coffee until the cup is empty, then he takes your hand and drags you out of the kitchen. You stumble by each step, while you're protesting. "H-Hey, Dirk!" He pushes you down on your bed and then you feel his arms around your waist, while he whispers into your ear, "John, honestly, don't scare me like this.."

You blink in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

He chuckles, while he gets up and looks directly into your eyes. "You are seriously hopeless, John.. I just made a big confession."

You blush, while he grins, then you close your eyes and put your arm over your face. "I want you to be the last one I love.."

He tugs on your arm, then he moves a bit and suddenly, you're sitting on your lap and your arm is dropping down from your face. "H-Huh?"

Then you regocnize a bit too late, that Dirk smiles.

He actually smiles. _Striders don't smile. They grin. Or they smirk. But they never smile. Not even Dave. Dave never smiles._

__"John. I love you." He pulls you closer, while his hands are sliding under your hoodie and your fingers are going under the bund of his tight boxers, but as soon as you move closer, you could feel his erection against your leg and that makes you blush so hard, that Dirk chuckles. Then you have an idea, all of a sudden. You barely have any ideas, but this one is just perfect and rather.. perverted in a way you don't even want to describe. After you kissed him, you move away and kneel in front of him, then sliding your hand into his boxers and pull his cock out. Dirk obviously knows what you want to do, so he slides his hand over your cheek.

"John, you don't have to do it if you feel uncomfortable."

Instead of giving him an answer, you get down and then your tongue meets the tip of his cock, bascially licking and sucking all over it, then you slide it deeper into your mouth and start sucking him off. His moan is so sexy in any way and as soon as you could feel his cum into your mouth, he pushes you down, then sliding your jeans down and after he speads your legs wide, he sticks it in, thrushing hard against your ass. You moan out in surprise, while he thrusts deeper and faster, capturing your lips in a slow, sexy way. Biting down on your lower lip, he licks over it while you moan against his lips.

And as soon as he finishes his last thrust, you pull him closer and Dirk lightly slides his nose over your shoulder, while you both are laying there, completely covered in sweat and cum.

And you remember how much he actually loves you.

How much he wants you.

You need him so badly. It's a completely different feeling from what you've had with Dave.

And you also love him as well.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is just bringing me into my grave. I need a proper ending! DX


End file.
